Generally, in sorting mail conventionally, separate bags are provided in which sorted mail is deposited, and after the bags are filled, they are removed from a support and the contents are distributed.
In the case of incoming mail, the contents are removed from the bag and distributed to the designated parties.
In the case of outgoing mail, the bags are transported to the postal authorities for separate dispatch to the particular location.
Currently, in widespread usage are racks which hold cloth bags in a vertically suspended relation adjacent to one another, and the sorted mail is introduced into the respective sacks. After the bags are filled, they are removed from the rack and dispatched to the receiving party which may be the postal authorities or internal distribution in a facility.
In general, the bags are provided with holes at therr open mouths which are reinforced with metal ferrules. Releasable hooks engage in the holes and are attached to the rack in order to suspend the bags therefrom.
Another system which is known employs a portable cart on which a plurality of folders can be suspended in adjacent relation so that mail can be sorted by separate placement in the respective folders. Because the folders are generally grouped in tightly packed relation, there is possibility of misdirecting mail by placing it into the wrong folder.
Also known in the art are mobile carts with separate stacking baskets for receiving sorted mail. The baskets are formed of wire members and they can be removable. In order to dispatch the sorted mail to a destination, it is necessary to remove the sorted mail and place it into a separate envelope.
Also known are modular systems in which rigid containers can be supported for receiving sorted mail; the sorted mail can either be removed from the rigid containers and put into separate bags or the rigid containers themselves can be used to be dispatched through the mails with their contents.